Encaprichados
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Un capricho. Quería unas pinceladas para una nueva historia que pretende revisar Sinsajo. De momento se quedará en eso, como un prólogo.


**Encaprichados**

"Aquí Gale, te hablo a ti".

"Perdona, que decías"

"¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?".

Gale levanta un ojo de su puré de nabos, almuerzo habitual del 13, para llevarlo de nuevo a su plato sin decir una palabra.

"Maldita sea, Gale. ¿Ya ni siquiera me escuchas?". Katniss está furiosa, confundida. Ni siquiera piensa con claridad para hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Y su silencio es exasperante. ¿Por qué demonios no contesta?, ¿trata de ocultar algo?, ¿puede haber pasado algo?.

"¡Gale!", se escucha a sí misma chillar en medio del comedor repleto de soldados. Siente miradas inoportunas abalanzarse sobre ella mientras el calor en las mejillas se hace más insoportable. Al menos ha conseguido captar su atención – y la de todos.

Gale se endereza sobre su silla, le da media sonrisa.

"Te has puesto como un tomate, Catnip".

"Y tú te has vuelto un temerario, Gale".

Mantiene la boca cerrada ante el comentario. No sabe de qué habla, aunque lo imagina. Sucedió la tarde anterior. Ivy insistió tanto para que le enseñara a hacer algún nudo, que terminó por acceder. Ella tiene sus contactos. Consiguió que alguien de seguridad dejase abiertas las compuertas necesarias para salir. Pasó la tarde con ella, caminando a través del bosque, colocando algunas trampas y… nada más. Fue agradable.

Al parecer Katniss les vio a su regreso. Sudorosos, con la cara enrojecida por el sol. El verano es implacable.

No tiene intención de dar explicaciones. No se las debe. Ella no es…, ella no es nadie para pedírselas. Solo una amiga.

"¿Estás loco?", decide decir ante el prolongado silencio. "Es la hija de Coin". Su voz es un susurro. No quiere hacer público el asunto.

A Gale le cambia la cara. La sonrisa burlona se convierte en una mueca disuasoria.

"Katniss, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de esto". Katniss asiente con la cabeza y le mira, emplazándole a una conversación posterior. Él asiente también. Terminan su comida en silencio.

Pasan un par de días desde la escena del comedor. La conversación pendiente no llega y a Gale le sorprende con la guardia baja el mismo tema. En el bosque, desatando una ardilla de una trampa. Ella está en frente, mira sus manos.

"¿Hasta dónde llegasteis?". Vuelve a necesitar unos momentos para reaccionar.

"Dado que estuvimos un par de horas caminando, supongo que bastante lejos".

Katniss nota la ebullición interna. Está cansada de sus evasivas. Debería saber que no está bien. ¿No podía controlarse ni siquiera en el 13?

Gale la mira inquisitivamente.

"¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?. Pensé que cada uno podía tener su vida.

"Y así es", dice Katniss. "Pero hasta eso tiene unos límites. Llevarte a la hija de Coin de paseo los traspasa. Me preocupo por ti". Hace una pausa. "¿Sabes dónde te metes?"

"No tienes de que preocuparte. Aún no ha pasado nada".

"¿Aún?", pregunta incrédula.

"Sí, Aún. De momento sólo somos amigos".

No puede contenerse."Dios, Gale", dice casi gritando, "Eres la persona más infantil que conozco. ¿Cómo has podido encapricharte con ella?. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que está en juego, te fías tan poco de Coin como yo. ¿Cómo puedes juguetear con su – ".

"No juego a nada", la interrumpe.

"¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?".

"_Sólo-somos-amigos_".

"No mientas. He visto como la miras. Y como te mira ella".

"¿Y cómo me mira, si puede saberse?".

Katniss espera un segundo para contestar. "De esa forma. Tu sabes cómo".

_¿Podían ser celos?_.

Aparta de inmediato el pensamiento. Ella no está celosa. Sólo se preocupa por Peeta. Y hace tiempo que Gale no quiere nada con ella. Después de su juegos, lo que paso en el 12, no se le pasa por la cabeza.

El silencio incómodo que se establece lo rompe el pitido del localizador de sus muñecas. Katniss logró sustituir la formación militar por horas de caza cuando accedió a ser el Sinsajo. El pitido anuncia que el tiempo ha acabado.

Gale se levanta de su posición en cuclillas, recoge la cuerda y tiende la mano a Katniss. Ella lo piensa dos veces antes de agarrarla, pero lo hace. La empuja hacia arriba con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que no puede evitar tropezarse y terminar abrazada a Gale para evitar la caída. Él la sujeta de los antebrazos. Se miran a los ojos. El momento se eterniza. Es incómodo, es raro, es difícil de controlar.

Reacciona sacudiéndose, pero la sujeta con firmeza. La mirada se prolonga, ella no puede evitar besarle. Él la libera, desconcertado.

"¿Qué?"

"_Nada. Sólo somos amigos, Gale"_

Corre hacia el 13.


End file.
